Falling for you
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: Scarlet is an alley cat. Jayfeather is a medicine cat. Scarlet is blunt, sassy, and temperamental. Jayfeather is grumpy, rude, and defensive. When the two clash what will happen? Follow Scarlet as she finds thunderclan and catches the eye of not one, not two, but three different toms! All three very different. What will happen? Find out here!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So yea I deleted A poisoned Heart. There was a ix up and I gave up ^^' sorry!**

**But now im starting a new project, THIS! Its preety long so enjoy it! C: yea so I've got a plot an and everything for once! CX yea so this tory is actually going to go somewhere. **

**Its going to be at least a 100k words. Yea im that awesome. XD so please read and review! BTW this takes place after the dark forest battle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

**ENJOY! c:**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologue **

_Damn._

That word fit perfectly with her situation. Damn. It wasn't over exaggerated like other words that most cats used. But quick and simple. And it had meaning.

She sighed with annoyance as she sat in the cage. She had been looking for food in the neighborhood, and had happened upon a house with some food just sitting there, waiting to be eaten. But unfortunately she had been caught by the owner of the food who happened to be a fat house cat. Lets just say he said the wrong thing to her.

After her small...dispute...with the fat excuse of a cat, its owner, a large male human, had grabbed her and had been angry. Very angry. But once he saw her pelt, he through her in this cage and ran off somewhere. She scratched her ear and jingled her two black ear rings.

You could say she was a alley cat, she lived in the streets here with her younger brother ever since their parents died. Her light blue green eyes flashed with worry for her brother, she had told him to stay put in their small home, a cardboard box with a rather large pillow inside for bedding.

Suddenly she heard footsteps of the human and felt her pelt bristle as she saw the human advance towards the cage. It cooed at her and moved its paws towards the lock. She flattened one ear as she thought of a plan.

She perked her ears as she found one. She purred at the human and rubbed herself against his hand as he opened the cage. His eyes glowed and as he made a move to grab her, she suddely hissed at him and clawed hisclumsy paws. He howled in pain and jerked is paw back.

She took her chance.

She didn't think twice before bolting.

She ran desperately around the house searching for an exit, she heard thehuman pounding after her and ran faster. A flash of gray caught her eye. A cat flap! Sh rushed towards it and tried to squeeze though it.

_How did that fat house cat fit through this? _She thought frustrated. She squirmed and thrashed but she was stuck. She huffed as her head fur fell in her face. The human seemed to have given up and left, but she was still stuck in the cat flap.

_Damn._

She suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and growled. "Who's there?" She couldn't see because of her head fur but she heard a chuckle and a voice. "Well, i didn't expect this, i heard you yowl but i didn't think It was for being stuck in a cat flap." The voice sounded rather deep, and rough, a tom.

She growled, and backed up a little more so that he couldn't see her fully. "shut up! Urgh." She struggled again and tried to get out of the impossibly small cat flap. But to no avail.

"Uh you need any help?" She heard the tom shook her head, "No way! I can do this myself." She hissed. he seemed amused and sat back to watch. She took a deep breath and suddenly pulled withall her strength.

She heard him laugh as she pulled and growled. She kept pulling until she finally popped out. With a squeak of surprise, she tumbled out and landed on the mystery tom. He let out a yowl as she barreled into him.

With a loud grunt he was pushed into the ground. She groaned and shook her head, trying to clear it. She shook her headfur out of her face and opened her eyes. She finally got a look of the tom. He had brown tabby fur with black stripes, ears and paws. On his left ear was a golden ring. His eyes were closed hiding his eye color. He looked a little older than her.

Finally he opened his eyes revealing a leaf green. He stared at her, eyes wide as he saw her fully. "Woah..." he murmured. She realized the position they were in and quickly scrambled off him, a dusty pink rising on her cheeks.

Shaking her fur, she started to pad away. "H-hey! Wait!" He ran after her and skidded to a halt besides her. "Sorry i laughed, umm, whats your name?"She ignored him and went faster, trying to avoid the tom. He went just as fast. "Hey! Wait, come on i don't bite." She flattened her ears and stopped dead.

Suprised he bumped into her and skid to a halt. "Look, i dont need a stupid tom Following me like a lost kit. I need to go find food for me and-"

"Food? Oh! I uh, have a mouse i just caught, you want to come share it with me?"

She heard her stomach growl, mice were very hard to find in the city...but she shook her head. No!

_I only just met this guy! I'm not going to follow him for a mouse! _

She turned to him and saw hope glittering in his green eyes. "I'm sorry," she beganHis ears drooped. "But i have to get back to my little brother, so if you excuse me."She started to pad away hoping she could find something else for her and coal.

"Brother? Come on, what about this:" he said blocking her way, "You can come with me to my place, i have some food to spare, youcan even bring your brother!" She glared at him warily, it was sunset and if she didnt get going soon, she would be looking for coal in the dark.

She sighed, its not like she had a choice.

"Fine."

His eyes lit up and he purred slightly, "Great! So wheres your brother?" Her eyes lit with worry, he was probably still at the den, all by himself. "He's at our den..." she mewed worriedly. She started to pad faster.

They were silent as they traveled, she kept her ears pricked for any signs of the Slades. A band of alley cats that prowl the streets, taking whatand _who_ ever they wanted. She did well to make sure to stay out of their path.

She growled, annoyed as it started to drizzle a little bit, and dampened her pelt. With a jolt she realized that the tom didn't comment about her pelt. When she fell on him, he seemed more suprised and shocked by it instead of disgusted or weirded out.

"So you never did tell me your name." He meowed suddenly. She didnt look at him as she said, "i know." He seemed annoyed but said, "So...? What is it?" This time she looked at him.

"What's yours?" She demanded rather testily.

"Ace," he said, shrugging non-chalantly. She glared at him but managed to

growl, "Scarlet."

"Scarlet," he echoed, "that's a pretty name..." she whipped around to stare at him at him and he flushed, as if he didn't mean to say it out loud. She felt her pelt grow warm despite the light drizzle of the rain. "Uh...thanks..." she mumbled.

He seemed disappointed about her bluntness and kept walking. Feeling guilty for some unknown reason, she quickly said, "Uh...yea, I like your name too...Ace."He seemed deligted as she sad his name and purred, curling his tail.

She suddenly stopped dead.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" He asked. She ignored him and pricked her ears. "Scarlet...?" "Shhhh!" She hissed at him. Ace quickly shut his jaws. Satisfied, Scarlet turned back around.

In the distance she could here a faint sound. She strained her ears to listen, and suddenly heard a distant yowl. Her eyes widened, "Oh no..." She turned to Ace, "Coal..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ace watched as Scarlet walked. He never really expected to meet her. When he heard her yowl he didn't expect to...well...meet her! When he saw her for the first time he was truly stunned. She was truly a sight to see. Her eyes were like teal apatites and her pelt...it was so...different.

_I kinda...kinda like different... _

Sure, Ihe's met a variety of different she-cats, but they didn't compare. She still seemed wary of him, much to his disappointment. He admitted to his self that he was rather lonely and desperately in need of companionship. He watchedher walk gracefully and strongly, depite the rain.

Determination seething from her pelt, she padded confidently along, determined to find her brother. He was rather surprised when she suddenly stopped. Her eas flicked to the side, as she stood. "What wrong Scarlet?" Her name rolled of his tongue, easily. She didn't answer, only pricked her ears with an annoyed flick of her tail. "Scarlet...?" I asked again. He cringed as she whipped around and hissed at him. "Shhhh!"

He quickly shut his jaws and was silent as she listened. I couldn't hear anything, so pricked my ears as well. I heard a distant yowl and Scarlet froze. I barely heard her whisper, "Oh no..." she suddenly turned to look at me. Her blue-green eyes were wide with fear and worry. "Coal..."

Not giving him a chance to answer, she bolted forwards with incredible speed.

"Hey! Wait!" He called as he raced after her. She ignored him and ran faster. She suddenly skidded to a halt at an alley Ace was not familiar with. She didnt even seem to be out of breath as she padded insode he dark area. I, however, looked like a dog that had run a marathon. Ace panted heavily as he staggered after her.

She ignored his excessive panting and called softly,

"Coal?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Coal?" She called softly. She felt worry prickle her pelt as she only heard silence. She suddenly heard a ferocious growl and a scared yowl.

"SCARLET!"

"Coal!" Without thinking she bolted into the darkness and towards her brothers terrified yowl. "Coal! Where are you?! Can you here me?" She desperately looked fo him until she finally came upon her den. "Coal?" She heard a weak voice call out.

"S-scarlet?"

"Coal!" She darted inside and saw a small black Tom with light gray stripes and paws.

his light amber eyes were wide with fear. "Coal..." she murmured curling up around him. She noticed that his pelt was littered with scratches. "Who did this to you, Coal? What happened?" She asked softly, though anger could be seen in her eyes.

"I-I..w-when you didn't come back, I-I went to look for you and th-then I bumped into the S-Slades and they...they...nearly killed me!" he whimpered slightly and she licked him in between the ears in comfort.

"Hey, are you okay?" Coal and Scarlet jumped at the new voice. She quickly got up and stood protectively infront of Coal, hissing.

"Hey! Relax it's just me!" She recognized Ace's voicee and was surprised. She'd forgotten about him. "W-who are you?" She heard Coal stutter, peeking out from behind her. Ace looked at Coal to Scarlet repeatedly.

"So this is your brother? Coal?" He asked curiously. Scarlet nodded curtly and turned back to Coal, her eyes softening as she looked at her injured brother. "This is Ace, he's...a friend." She said gently. Scarlet turned back to Ace who had stayed silent. "I'm afraid I can't go with you, I need to hep my brother and find something for him to eat."

"Scarlet, its okay, you need to eat, dont worry about me, heh, i-i'm not even hungry." Coal said quietly. Scarlet shook her head defiantly. "No, mom and dad told me to keep you safe, and that's what I'm going to do."

Ace suddenly cut in, "Scarlet, you both need food and Coal needs den isn't far from here, and i live by a cat that knows about don't know if the Slades will come back, too."

She heard Coal whimper behind her and sighed. "Fine, we'll go with you, but only for tonight." He visibly perked up but tried to act cool and meowed casually, "Ok, good." Scarlet helped Coal up and let him lean on her shoulder.

They followed Ace throughout the streets avoiding humans and cars. Finally, they arrived in a large alley. He padded into it confidently and they slowly followed.

He suddenly stopped at a huge crack in the wall. He turned to them and grinned before slipping inside. She looked at Coal and reluctantly followed him inside with Coal on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Coal I...Woah..." she trailed off as she got inside. It wa huge inside, filled with soft colorful pillows, there was a small pool of fresh water in the corner but what stunned her the most was what was at the ceiling, a variety of broken glass was hung up in a small chandelier.

The light from then sunset leaked through a crack in the den, and a ray of the sun hit the chandilier, lighting up the den in a variety of colors.

"Wow..." she whispered in awe. Coal was also staring, but was silent. Though his eyes betrayed his amazement. She saw Ace sitting on one of the pillows, smirking. "You like?" He asked still smirking.

She stared at him with wide eyes, and nodded. His smirk broke out into a grin and he flicked his tail for her to come. Suddenly remembering why shehere, she helped Coal onto the closest pillow.

Ace came up behind her and gently laid his tail on his shoulder, "I'll go get the healer." She nodded and turned to him. Looking at him with her big Blue-green eyes. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments, mesmerized.

"Uh, Ace?"

"Yea..?"

"The Healer?"

"Oh! Uh, Right!"

Blushing furiously he turned away and grabbed two mice, after handing them the mice he ran out the den. She rolled her eyes before picking up the mice and handing one to Coal, who was watching with amused eyes, despite his injuries.

"What?" She asked him, irritated. "He likes you." He smirked. She felt her pelt flush

and she said defiantly, "No he doesn't! I barely just met the guy!" Coal rolled his eyes.

"It's so obvious. I may not know anything about love but I do know that he likes you."

"Shut up! Not true!"

"Yes true! And I think you like him to."

"W-what? No way! He's a stupid furball!"

"Denial seals it Scarlet!"

"Why you little-!"

"Uh...ahem.." she whipped her head around and saw Ace standing there awkwardly, a blush clear on his face. Next to him was a silver She-cat with green eyes. She looked shocked when she saw her pelt but amused by the situation.

She felt her pelt flush and she coughed awkwardly, "Uh, h-hey, how much did you hear, exactly?" The Silver she-cat snorted and set down the herbs in her mouth. "We heard enough, that's for sure." Ace squirmed uncomfortably and looked away, blushing.

"My names Silver. I know a bit about healing, where's your brother?" She quickly moved out of the way and revealed Coal to the she-cat.

_XxXxXxXxXxXx _

She hurried over and began working on him. Aplying some weird herbs on him.

Scarlet watched her brother worriedly, and didn't notice when Ace shifted next to her.

"He'll be fine," he said awkwardly. She seemed surprised when she heard him and turned to look at him. She sighed and nodded though worry was clear inher eyes. He flicked his tail for her to follow him and padded outside.

The sun had set and the moon was now rising into the sky. She looked at

the stars in wonder. They sat in silence for a while until she broke the silence.

"Ace..." he turned to her, green eyes gleaming in the dark. He seemed pleased that she said his name and purred softly. "Yea?" She suddenly turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you, you know...For everything." His purr died in his throat amd he made a sort of choking noise. "Eh, um, y-your welcome S-Scarlet, it was nothin.."

She stared at him and shook her head, "No, if it weren't for you, me and Coal would be dead. A-and I want to thank you, you are one of the few that don't judge me because of my pelt...So thank you..."

Ace felt his eyes widen as Scarlet's lips met his cheek fur. He felt electricity run through

his pelt as she kissed his cheek.

After, she stepped back and looked at him before padding back into the den. He stood rigid for a second, frozen. But after that second he did a silent cheer and happily went inside. Before he entered he heard a low chuckle and looked over his shoulder. Nothing. Shrugging he padded back inside.

Coal was curled up in a corner plastereds in herbs, sleeping. He saw Scarlet talking to Silver thanking her. He saw Silver's eyes kept straying to Scarlet's pelt. Scarlet seemed to notice too, and she nodded curtly at her before curling up next to Coal.

Silver then padded up to him and nodded before leaving the den. He padded to the other side of the den and settled on his favorite pillow. He rested his head on his paws and slowly closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

_Later that night..._

Scarlet groaned slightly and lifted her head. It was dark but the moon gave an exceptional amount of light. She slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes and shook her head. She slowly got up and stretched, yawning widely.

She lazily padded to the small pool of water and drank some. It felt good as the water slid down her throat. She suddenly flicked her ears as she heard voices outside the den. she creeped to the entrance and the den and listened.

"Are you sure this is the place leo?" A voice whispered. It sounded like a tom.

"Yea, I saw them go in their with that little pipsqueak, who bumped into us earlier."

Another tom.

"But I thought the boss wanted the weird looking she-cat?" Said a third. She growled softly.

"He does, but why not have a little fun with the twerp?" Said the second tom. Her eyes widened and she scurried towards Ace. She could take on two of them, but if there

was more, she would need help, much to her annoyance.

She gently shook him with her paw and he stirred, "stop it...i'm trying to sleep..." He mumbled snuggling up to her and resting his head on her paws. She growled annoyed and slammed a paw on his tail.

His eyes bolted open, "OW!" He jumped up and she quickly silenced him with her tail.

He glared at her but gently nursed his injured tail. "What is it?" He hissed quietly.

She led him to the entrance and he followed her, his anger faded to be replaced by confusion. She flicked her ears towards the entrance and he got the message. He pricked his ears and listened. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She nodded grimly and looked at Coal's sleeping form.

She turned back to Ace and mewed quietly, "Okay, I have a plan. I need you to stay here and protect my brother, they want me. So I'm going to go out there and distract them, while I do that, you and Coa will-" He cut her off.

"What? No way! They'll catch you! I won't let you-" this time she cut him off.

"Ace. I'll be fine, I'll lead them away while you escape with my brother. Go somewhere safe." He tried to protest but she didn't listen. She padded over to Coals sleeping form, and gently nuzzled him awake.

Ace felt a twinge of jealousy there for two reasons.

1. How Coal is the only one who got to see Scarlets more affectionate side.

And

2. How she nuzzled him awake gently while with him she jabbed his tail

"Coal," she said softly, "wake up." She nuzzled him again and he slowly opened his eyes."Scarlet...?" He mewed tiredly. She shushed him, and told him the plan. He suddenly bolted upwards eyes wide, "No! Scarlet I-" she cut him off by covering his mouth with her tail.

"Shhh...don't worry. I'll be alright, as long as your safe. I'm just going to lead them away, so you can escape. Ace will protect you while i'm gone."

As she said this she looked at Ace, pleading silently to take care of her brother. He nodded although his eyes held worry. She turned back to Coal, and pressed her muzzle to his ear.

"I'll be back, I promise..." she licked his ear before turning back to Ace. "They'll try to get in here at any moment now. I'm going." She padded towards the entrance and stepped into a ray of moonlight, revealing her pelt.

It was a blood red, with gray stripes, underbelly, paws and ear-tips. Her blue-green eyes danced in the moonlight, though they showed fear, they also held determination to keep her brother safe.

She looked back at them one last time before stalking outside.

_XxXxXxxxXx_

She stepped out of the den and into the moonlight. Her red pelt lit up and her eyes flashed. It was silent.

_What the-? Where did they go? _

Though she just heard voices, the alley was empty and deathly quiet. Taking a deep breath. She padded further into the alley.

_I can do this, for Coal._

_What about Ace? Don't pretend your not worried about him._

_Ace...I- _

An arrogant voice interupted her thoughts, "well hello there _Scarlet_ ." She whipped around and saw a dirty white tom with black splotches and amber eyes. "What do you want?" She hissed, bristling.

"Oh, _nothing._ I'm grit by the way. The boss demands your presence, so I need you to come with me _kitty._" He purred. She bristed, and snarled at him but was filled with confusion. _Why does the Leader of the Slades want to see me?_

She shook the question out of her head and glared at the tom. "_Pffft. _Demands? Your nuts if you think I'm going anywhere with you." He sighed dramatically and meowed,

"Tsk, Tsk. And here I thought we could walk out of here, with no problems. Very well, I'm afraid that we must use force."

Suddenly a group of about a dozen cats stalked out of the shadows, their eyes glowing in the dark like lanterns.

_Damn._

She whipped her head from side to side, ear rings jingling slightly. She growled but suddenly rembered the plan. She looked around them to find a way to escape

and lead them away.

Her eyes found a gap in the wall leading to another alley, she bunched her muscles,

ready to spring. Right when she was about to run for it, they all suddenly lunged. With a yowl she fell beneath a heap of tussling cats.

She yowled in pain as one of them bit her shoulder harshly. She clawed desperately but that just earned her a slash on her side. He hissed and bit one of their paws. She heard a voice, "Don't kill her! The boss wants her alive!"

She felt some cats jump of her but about four remained trying to pin her. She hissed and

leapt up claws flashing in the moonlight. She panted heavily, in the orner of her eye she saw Ace and Coal slowly creeping out of the alley. She felt relief as no one saw them escape.

she saw the white and black tom from earlier follow her gaze. She froze as his eyes locked on the two. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as she bolted into the gap she saw earlier.

"After her! She's escaping you idiots!" She felt relief as his attention snapped back to her and they followed her. _I can do this, come on, lead them away..._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Ace watched as the Slades surrounded Scarlet one by one. Guilt and worry filled his chest painfully. He should be out there helping her. He looked over at Coal who looked as if he was thinking the same thing. He shook his head, Scarlet trusted him to protect her brother and that is what he was going to do.

Coal was trembling now, fear for his sister was clear in his wide amber eyes. He suddenly heard a yowl and whipped around just in time to see all of them pounce on her. He instantly unsheathed his claws and took a step forward, it wasn't as if he couldn't fight!

Her yowls of pain filled his ears and he winced. Anger bubbled in his stomach, anger at himself for not helping her and saving her. He suddenly heard the big white and black one call, "Don't kill her! The boss wants her alive!"

One by one, they all got off of her, revealing her scratched and battered pelt. She had a ferocious bite on her shoulder, a long gash on her flank and her body was laced in scratches. She was panting heavily and despite her wounds, she

still looked determined.

Her blue-green eyes suddenly landed on him, and relief flooded into them at the sight of them slowly escaping. He looked back at her, fear for her life prickled his pelt. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror as the white and black tom from earlier followed her gaze.

He froze as his cruel amber eyes landed on him and Coal. He grinned at them maliciously and opened is mouth to order an attack on us, but before he could utter a word, Scarlet suddenly bolted into a gap in the wall that he didn't see.

He saw the toms eyes flicker back in her direction, his eyes filled with rage.

"After her! She's escaping you idiots!"

They all bolted in her direction completely forgetting the two toms. "S-scarlet is gunna be OK right A-Ace?" He heard coal stutter. He suddenly turned to him but didn't answer, instead he looked around. Not far from here they were in the alley, was a small abandoned human house.

He nudged Coal in it's direction and said, "Go in there, I'll be there in a second, you'll be fine." He added the last part when Coals eyes widened in fear. The smal black and gray tom nodded before heading in the houses direction.

On he left, he bolted in the direction in which Scarlet and the Slades went. He finally caught up to them and saw them gathered around a huge truck that sat lazily by a smaller concrete wall. He looked up and realized that Scarlet was on top of the truck.

The Slades were hissing up at her, and he saw a few attempt to climb it, failing miserably. She looked tired and hurt, her injuries were still bleeding rather harshly. To his horror he saw a couple of them succeed in getting to the top. She hissed at them and darted around them and onto the concrete wall.

His eyes widened, no one in the city knew what lay beyond the city, he knew there was a forest of sorts, but no one knew of what lay inside it. He hid behind a dumpster and watched, fear in his leaf green gaze. She prepared herslef to leap, but before she did she

turned in his direction.

He just realized that he had stepped away from the dumpster and was in her range of

sight. Her beautiful blue green gaze fell on him, her eyes held fear, but also bravery and her familiar spark of determination. She looked at him and her eyes visibly softened.

She mouthed five words to him, that made him choke_. I'll be back, I promise..._

Then she turned and plungd into the unknown conents of the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Scarlet ran blindly into the forest, only a few of the Slades had followed her out here, in fear of the unknown forest. She heard them pounding behind her and ran faster. Her body screamed in protest, her injuries burned like fire but she ignored them.

She heard their paw steps fade and slowed down. She stopped panting rapidly. She suddenly felt rain beat down on her pelt. She shivered as she was quickly soaked through her fur.

She looked around trying to pin point where she was, but all she saw was trees, trees, and oh look! More trees.

She stumbled blindly through the rain, trying to blink the water out of her eyes. Her paw

suddenly snagged in a tree root anf she tripped. She hissed in pain and tried to get up.

Her paw screamed in protest.

She scrambled up and gingerly held up her paw.

She desperately looked around, hoping to find some sort of shelter. Her eyes fell on a small hollow tree. She limped towards it and stuck her head inside, smiffing the air for any unwelcomed owners.

Scenting none, she slowly clambered inside,. It was rather small, but it was better than

sleeping in the rain. She curled up and didn't bother licking her wounds or her fur, due to exhaustion. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes, letting sleeep wash over er like a black wave.

_Damn..._

_OoOoOoOoOo _

**Woo! That took forever geesh. T-T so yea that was about 13 pages. Omg i KNOW.**

**Yea this took about four days to write. T.T so yea! Imporvement? Yus. c: **

**Ok so if you need a idea of how Scarlet looks like, go to my devianart account**

**Jayfeathersgirl217 she be under meh oc. Yay! So here are the appearences of our characters,**

**Scarlet: unusual blood red she-cat with dark grey stripes under her eyes and on her back, she also has dark grey paws, ear and tail. Tips as welk as a dark greay underbelly. Her eyes are a blue green. Like neon blue green apatites (look em up) and two black ear rings on her left ear.**

**Coal: black tom with light gray stripes and paws with golden amber eyes.**

**Ace: drak brown tabby with black stripes, paws and ears. He has leaf green eyes and a golden ear ring on his right ear.**

**Silver: pretty silver she-cat with leaf green eyes**

**Grit: dirty whe tom with black splotches and dark amber eyes**

**Yerp! I own all of them except Silver, she belongs to lavi0123**

**Sorry lavi! I deleted my old storay so to make it up to you I added Silver here! **

**Please review if you want more! I update fast now since I got my tablet back! Yay!**

**So yea Review please!**

**Darkness out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! So yea heres chapter one! Hope yu like it! ^^" so here is where Jayfeather comes in. YAAAAYYY! ^-^ so yea enjoy! **

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather sat in his den organizing herbs. it's been over a moon sine the dark forest battle and already everything seemed so different. They had lost so many good cats to the battle. The clan had grieved for there fallen clanmates, Firestar was dead and Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar was leader with Squirrelfight as his deputy.

All four clans had been devastated at the news of Firestar's death, and all the clans grieved for him. at the time, The leaders came to sit vigil with the flame colored toms body.

What shocked him was that even Blackstar came, the white tom had sat nearby, his head bowed in respect. Firestar had proved himself over and over at being one of the greatest leaders to ever rule. But Firestar wasn't the only cat in thunderclan who had died. Mousefur, Ferncloud and...Hollyleaf had been killed. He felt his throat tighten at the thought of his dead sister but he shook ot away. The time for grieving was over.

He growled as he realized he was out of marigold. He slowly stood up and stretched his legs, before stalking outside. The sky was stormy and gray, it had rained last night. He flicked his ear as he heard Bramblestar talking to Thornclaw about scenting rogues on the territory.

"Take out extra patrols and keep a look out for rogues, be sure to-oh! Jayfeather would you come here for a moment?" He growled in annoyance and reluctantly stalked over to the new leader. "Yes, Bramblestar?" He said patiently, although annoyance clearly shone in his jay blue eyes.

The leader ignored his attitude and stated, "There has been scents of rogues in the territory, i want you to be esorted through the territory, just to be safe." He growled, his fur bristling, "I don't need an escort! I can take care of myself just fine, just because i'm blind doesn't mean i'm helpless!" He whipped around and stalked out of camp. He felt the stares of cats as he left the camp but ignored them.

Ever since Hollyleaf died, he had become more distant. Lionblaze barely talked to him anymore, he was to busy Mooning over Cinderheart, though the she-cat was oblivious to it. He was utterly alone.

It seemed as if everyone had forgotten what had happened and now they were already moving on. Finding mates, having kits, forgetting what they had gone through not even a moon ago. He shook himself, that wasn't true. May cats were still grieving. Dustpelt never really got over Ferncloud's death, and Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and even Bramblestar, still grived for his dead sister. But still, they barely showed it.

He growled to himself, and kept walking. He flicked his ear as he heard paw steps approach him. He recognized the scents of Lionblaze and Foxleap. They caught up with him and Foxleap meowed, "Bramblestar wanted us to go with you to make sure your not hurt." Jayfeather bristled and kept walking. Foxleap shrugged and followed him, he growled deep in his throat, annoyed.

Lionblaze followed silently. He stopped by the lake and sniffed the air, he heard Foxleap shuffle his paws awkwardly, and hissed. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go look for some marigold over there." Foxleap nodded and he padded away.

He could feel Lionblazes' eyes burning into his fur. "Jayfeather," he ignored him and kept looking around for mariold, flicking his tail in annoyance. "Jayfeather, I know your ignoring me." He whipped around to face him, "what do yo want?" He spat harshly.

Lionblaze seemed unfazed by his aggressive tone, and meowed, "I want to know what has gotten into you lately." His blind, blue eyes filled with anger and he hissed at him.

"What has gotten into me lately?! What has gotten into you!" Lionblaze's eyes filled with confusion and he mewed, "Jayfeather, what are you talking about?" He turned on him fur bristling, and claws unsheathed. "I'm talking about you! Your acting as if nothing happened! As if the battle ever took place, as if Hollyleaf never died!"

Lionblaze winced as he said their sisters's name, but Jayfeather continued, "And it's not just you, the whole clan is acting as if their clanmates never died! Everythings all spick and span now, huh? Time to go find a mate and have kits is it? Well it isn't! He yelled.

Jayfeather was panting now, glaring at his brother scornfully, his fur fluffed up and his tail lashing. Lionblaze stared at him in shock at his outburst, he finally managed to find his voice and mewed quietly, "Jayfeather, i havent forgotten what has happened. Or who we lost, but we all need to move on and accept the fact that they're gone, that _Hollyleaf _is gone."

Jayfeather continued to glare at him, he opened his mouth to reply but was interupted by Foxleap crashing through the undergrowth. They both whipped their heads towards the dark ginger tom. His eyes were were wide as he panted, Lionblaze looked at him, "Foxleap, what happened?" Foxleap looked up and meowed excitedly, "I found the rogue that Thornclaw was talking about!" Jayfeather flicked his tail, annoyed. One would think that a full grown warrior would be more concerned about a trespasser in the territory.

Lionblaze's eyes hardened and he said sternly, "Where is he?" Foxleap shook his head, "it's a _she_, and over there, in a hollow tree. By the Windclan border, she looks pretty beaten up, she's completely covered in blood!"

Lionblaze nodded and meowed, "Show us." Foxleap nodded and jerked his muzzle for them to follow. Lionblaze padded after him but stopped when he realized Jayfeather wasn't behind him. He turned back to him and saw him sitting on his haunches, head turned away. Jayfeather heard him sigh as he meowed, "well? Coming or not?"

He growled softly but stood up, shaking his silver fur. He stalked past him and followed Foleap, his head low, and his tail lashing slightly as he glared at nothing. Lionblaze followed silently.

When they arrived at the hollow tree, the scent of blood hit him like lightning. They silently moved towards the tree.

...

**Lionblaze's Pov**

He flicked his tail for Fox leap to stop. He turned to Jayfeather and whispered, "I'm goig to look inside, you stay out here with Foxleap. He glared at him and growled annoyed but nodded anyways. He stepped forward but winced as his paw broke a small twig. He heard Foxleap snigger and Jayfeather snorted, he turned and glared at the two of them before turning back to the hollow, tree stump.

He hesitantly took a step forward and peeked inside. It was dark inside and he couldn't see anything. He stepped back out, and turned to Foxleap, he flattened one ear, annoyed. "Foxleap, I don't-" he was cut off as a sudden weight landed on his back. He stumbled at the sudden weight and he heard Foxleap snarl and Jayfeather hissed.

He reared up his hind legs, kicking off the opponent. He snarled viciously and whipped around. His eyes widened in shock, the she-cat was completely soaked in blood, her pelt was red with smudges of gray here and there, he assumed she had gray fur. She hissed and arched her back, her eyes flashed dangerously. They were a blue-gree color, like teal.

Foxleap snarled beside him and he growled, "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" The she-cat glared at him, "Thunder-what? What the hell is that?" She hissed scornfully. He stared at her, she used strange words.

"It's pronounced _Thunderclan_ you fox-heart!" Foxleap hissed. She rolled her eyes "Whatever, whoever you are, go play with your little _Thunderclan _and leave me alone." She growled harshly. He bristled and opened his mouth to reply but Jayfeather beat him to it, "We'll leave you alone when you leave _our_ territory, rogue!"

She rounded on the gray tabby, he realized thre was two black, round things on her left ear. She snarled, "I'll leave when I want to thank you very much! And don't call me a rogue, you idiot!" Jayfeather snarled at her and unsheathed his claws, his fur was fluffed up so he looked twice his size. Lionblaze glared at her but his eyes trailed to her wounds. She had a deep gash on her shoulder, and her fu was laced in scratches and bites. He noticed she was panting heavily as blood ran down her body.

"You look hurt, badly. We could help you, and then you can leave." He suggested. Jayfeather and Foxleap whipped around towards him, jaws gaping. The she-cat flared at him and growled, "No way, I don't need help from cats from the likes of you, I can take care of myself." He looked at her cooly and meowed, "Are you sure about that?" She growled at him and hissed, "of course you stupid, mangy, overgrown..." she trailed off as she suddenly fell forwards, he gasped slightly as she fell into his chest. Her wounds and blood loss had obviously taken a hit on her.

Foxleap stared at them, "Lionblaze, what were you thinking? We can't take a rogue back to camp! We don't even know her!" Jayfeather stalked up to him, his fur still bristling, slightly. "Yeah, and who said i would help her?" Lionblaze didn't take his eyes off the unconscious she-cat. "We have to help her, if we don't she'll die." Jayfeather hissed as he went on. He tore his eyes off the she-cat and turned to them. "It's against the code to leave a cat in need to die. We're taking her back." Foxleap opened his mouth to protest but closed it, seeing the look Lionblaze gave him.

He turned to Jayfeather, the medicine cat glared at him, but turned his blind, blue eyes away, growling and muttering to his self. Lionblaze nodded in satisfaction and gently grabbed the she-cat's scruff. He lifted her off his chest and threw her on his back.

He turned back to his brother and Foxleap and nodded to them, "Come on, lets go."

...

**Well thats it for this chapter! Sorry it wasn't as long as the previous one. D: oh well. Well heres Jayfeather! c: jay forever yo! Hopefully i didn't make him OOC. But u can tell me if i did or not :p so review and give meh some feedback! Please! **

**R&R**

**Darkness **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yo! So here's chapter 3 of Falling for You Thanks for the reviews! They make meh feel freaking awesome! I always read ur reviews guys. Always. eue**_

_Anyways enjoy! _

...

Chapter 3

Jayfeather followed Lionblaze angrily. I can't believe that he wants to bring that rogue back to camp! He thought angrily. He glared at nothing, as he stalked after his brother. He could sense Foxleaps anger as well as his own.

He heard Lionblaze pad on quietly, occasionally stopping to push the she-cat back into place as she slipped. He could smell the familiar scent of blood in waves coming off the she-cat. He admittedly though that even though he disliked the trespasser, it was his job to heal those in need.

He hissed slightly as he stepped on a thorn. He stopped a moment and locked his pad roughly, tugging the stubborn thing out. He winced as it was tugged out and spit it out somewhere. He sighed and got up, shaking his fur. He pricked his ears as he could no longer hear his clan mates paw steps.

He growled in annoyance and stalked forwards, tasting the air. He recognized the familiar scent of the Thunderclan camp and stiffly walked towards it. Even though he was a ways away from it, he could already hear the commotion coming from the camp. He sighed before following it.

Despite the noisy chatter of his clan in the distance. He focused his thoughts on the wind, as it blew through his fur gently, making it sway along with it. He relished the feeling for a moment. Is this what warriors felt like? When they charged into battle, feeling the rush of the wind against their faces? The thrill of going into battle, fighting to protect his their clan?

He shook his silver head quickly. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He was a medicine cat, And always would be. But he couldn't help but long to be a warrior. To fight for his clan in battle. Not staying in the den, with smelly herbs.

It wasn't as if he had a choice though, he was pretty much forced to become a medicine cat. Starclan said it was his destiny. The clan said it was because of his blindness. He growled angrily. His blindness. Oh what he would give to see.

He thought back to when Rock sent him to the ancient clans. The feeling of being able to see was incredible. Even though he wasn't used to it, he was sure he could of if he had more time to practice.

So caught up in his thoughts, Jayfeather didn't notice when he arrived at the camps entrance. He flicked his ear before padding inside. The clan was in uproar, yowls of protest and murmuring surrounded him. He heard Bramblestar's voice, "Quiet!"

The clan went silent except for a few whispers. The leader sighed before meowing, "Right, so Lionblaze, why have you brought a rogue into camp?" the silver tabby padded forward until he was sitting amongst the clan.

"Bramblestar, I brought her back because if I didn't she would surely die. Isn't it in the code to always help a cat in need?" the clan murmured uncertainly and Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

He heard Squirrelflight speak, "He's right. Bramblestar, this cat looks like she went through a lot, can't we let her stay until she heals fully?" the clan was silent, surprisingly. Bramblestar sighed and nodded. "I suppose, until this cat heals, she will stay here in Thunderclan."

He heard some cats muttering angrily as they went back to their duties. "Jayfeather!" he sighed and turned his head towards the voice of Lionblaze. "They agreed to let her stay until she heals."

He hissed exasperatedly, "I know mouse-brain! I was standing here when Bramblestar announced it!" Lionblaze huffed annoyed.

"No need to be so harsh." he mumbled. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, of course he did. He Scented the air and noticed that the rogues scent was gone. "Lionblaze, where is the rogue?" he asked. He felt the Tom flush and he mewed, "oh,uh...I think I left her by the high rock."

He held back the urge to hiss, as his brother stumbled toward psnthe high rock. He didn't wait for him and started to pad back to the den. He bumped into a wall of fur and growled. He heard a familiar voice and flattened his ears, " oh, I'm sorry Jayfeather..."

Leafpool.

He growled inwardly. Even though his deceased sister had forgiven her that didn't mean that he did. He gritted his teeth before stating stiffly, "whatever. It's fine." he stalked past her. Jayfeather could feel his mothers amber eyes burn into his back. Ever since the clan found out that she was there mother, she had stepped down as a medicine cat, leaving the lovely role of medicine cat to yours truly.

He sighed in relief as he finally made it to the den. He was exhausted. He flopped down into his nest and buried his nose into his fore-arm. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He was just about to doze off before he heard a loud voice. "Jayfeather!" his blind blue eyes bolted open as Lionblaze barged in, carrying the rogue on his back.

He growled and slowly, stood up. "what is it now?" he asked grumpily. Lionblaze sighed before meowing, "I have the rogue, where do you want me to put her." Jayfeather groaned inwardly but nodded over to a nest at the corner of the den.

Lionblaze padded over to the moss bed and gently layed her down. He stood there for a moment staring down at her, "Starclan, someone really did a number on her." Jayfeather flicked an ear as he went through his herbs. He hissed in annoyance, thanks to the rogue he had forgotten to pick marigold. He snatched some other herbs and padded over to the two.

He set the herbs down before turning to Lionblaze. "I'm out of marigold, I need it In case of infection, but because we got side tracked I wasn't able to get any." he felt Lionblaze flinch guiltily. He went on stiffly, "so you need to go get some. You know what they look like."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to protest but sighed and stood up, shaking out his fur. He turned back to the rogue one last time before slipping out of the den.

Jayfeather sighed and went to work. He put a pad on her flank and instantly pulled back, hissing slightly. She really was soaked in blood. The vile substance smeared on his paw and he gradually licked it away. He sighed, this was going to be fun.

Not.

He heard A shuffling in the corner and flicked his ear. "hey jayfeather, who's that?" he recognized briarlights voice and sighed. "Briarlight. This is...I don't exactly know. We found her in our territory, the little tresspasser." he hissed scornfully. Briarlight dragged herself over to him and looked down at the she-cat. "great starclan! What happened to her?"

He snorted but shrugged, "don't know, we found her like this." Briarlight flicked her tail at her Kin, " she's so bloody..." she murmured to herself. Jayfeather wrinkled his nose,

"yeah, I know. I don't exactly fancy licking that blood off. Mind giving me a paw?"

She nodded although her eyes held distaste of the idea of licking all the blood off. Then realizing, he couldn't see her, she mewed, "sure." he nodded stiffly before bending down to groom the rogue. Briarlight did the same, and all was silent. Once he was sure that she was clean of the crimson liquid he stopped. "there, she's clean." he turned to apply some herbs but Briarlight stopped him.

"jayfeather..." he turned his blind eyes towards her, announce prickled his pelt. What now? His kin was silent before whispering, "Erm...Jayfeather, your not going to believe this but, she...she's still you know, bloody." he stared at her, incredulously.

"what? What do you mean? We cleaned her, theres no blood on her that I can scent." he felt her shake her head, "No, I mean, there is no more blood, but...she's still red." he felt confusion run through him.

"red? What do you mean red?" the brown tabby, shook her head. "I mean, her pelt. I...think that this is her natural fur color...her fur is blood red."

He shook his head, thats impossible! "that's impossible Briarlight. Nobody has a blood red pelt." she turned to him, fur bristling slightly.

"it's true! Do you want me to tell you her EXACT appearance?!" jayfeather hesitated but nodded. He heard her hiss in annoyance and flattened his ear. "well Sorr-ee! If you haven't noticed, I'm blind mouse-brain!" she glared at him before sighing exasperated.

"fine, she has...a blood red pelt." he rolled his eyes, he knew that already. Se glared at him but continued.

"and she has gray paws, and underbelly. As well as gray ear-tips. And her tail has a gray tip...aaannnd she had gray stripes on her back. " he blinked. That was a thorough description.

"that's...weird." he concluded. Briarlight rolled her amber eyes and sighed. She looked closer at the she-cat, "wait..." he pricked his ears. What else did this weird she-cat possess? "that's weird, she has these two weird black circles on her ear." he sighed. Ok this she-cat was definitely not a clan cat.

Lionblaze suddenly padded in, his law steps echoed in the den. "hey Jayfeather, I got the..." he trailed off when he saw the rogues scarlet pelt. "...marigold. What...? Is that her real pelt?" jayfeather nodded and snatched away the marigold. He settled down to apply it on the unusual she-cat.

As he worked he could feel Lionblaze staring. "what?" he hissed. Lionblaze shook his head, "N-nothing..it's just...she's so..." he was cut off as a fit of coughing interrupted him. They all turned their heads in the direction of the rogue, who was coughing rapidly. She slowly blinked open her eyes, revealing her teal orbs. "what the...?" she coughed again and shook her head.

She finally raised her eyes to the three cats infringing of her and she immediately lept to her paws, only to crumple down again, hissing in pain. "what the hell? Where am I?" Briarlight said softly, "your in The Thunderclan camp."

She stared at her in shock, her eyes landed on the two toms and she hissed. "You!" Lionblaze fidgeted and mewed, "yes us. We-" she cut him off and hissed, "why did you bring me here? I told you I don't need any help!" before he could answer jayfeather once again cut in.

"if we didn't you would be dead by now!" he growled. "one would think you would be more grateful." to all their surprise she threw her head back and laughed.

"grateful? For you bringing me back to your sorry excuse of a gang? You should of let me die." the last part she growled. Lionblaze stared at her, blandly ignoring the fact that she had insulted his clan. Instead he asked, "gang? What is that?" she whipped around to face him, "are you serious? You cats are stupider than I thought."

Jayfeather snarled, "why you ungrateful little-" he was cut off by Briarlight, she lightly touched his shoulder with her tail. "jayfeather, stop." she turned her eyes back to the she-cat. "I'm sorry, jayfeather here is being a mouse-brain." the unusual she-cat lowered her guard a little bit.

"Well, to me he's just being an idiot. Just like before." jayfeathers eyes filled with rage and he snapped, "your the idiot!"

"jayfeather." they all froze at the voice of Bramblestar. The tabby padded into the den and sat down in front of them. "I expected my medicine cat to be more welcoming to our guest." jayfeather opened his mouth to protest but closed it and looked away. His fur bristled slightly.

Bramblestar turned back to The she-cat, who was smirking satisfied at Jayfeathers scolding. His eyes strayed to her pelt but He asked cooly, "who are you if I may ask, and what were you doing in Thunderclan territory?" she relaxed a bit but she still bristled slightly.

"first off, I'm not telling you anything until you tell me exactly where the hell I am." Bramblestars eyes widened a little at her strange use of words, but he nodded. "understandable, my name is Bramblestar, and you are currently in the medicine cat den of Thunderclan. "

He waited patiently for an answer but she just stared at him. "ok first of all, you have a weird ass name, and second what the hell is Thunderman?"

"it's Thunderclan, and I don't believe my name is weird." even though his voice was neutral, his eye held slight annoyance for the she-cats rudeness."Riiiiight," she drawled out the word.

"well what's your name?" jayfeather demanded. She turned around to glare at him, and hissed, "why would I tell you?" he glared at her with his blind, jay blue eyes. Lionblaze cut in, "jayfeather, stop." she smirked at him.

"Jayfeather huh? Seriously, you cats are freaking weirdos." Lionblaze turned to her and sighed, "there really is no pleasing you is there?" she turned around and stared at him for a moment, before looking down at her paws. "sorry." she mumbled suddenly. This surprised all four of them. "my name...it's Scarlet." Bramblestar nodded.

"ok the, Scarlet, until your fully healed, you may stay here. What happened to you If I may ask?" she suddenly whipped her head up, her teal eyes were filled with alarm.

"scarlet? Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head and mumbled, Head lowered slightly,

"I...I tripped into a thorn bush." jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Her wounds were to violent and wide to be from thorns. Bramblestar nodded.

"ok then, for now you will stay here in the medicine cat den with Jayfeather." she groaned loudly and Bramblestar twitched his whiskers, amused. Jayfeather glared at her, his fur bristling slightly. "but i cant stay here for long. I have somewhere i need to be." she meowed He nodded although his eyes held curiosity.

Jayfeather sighed and padded over to her, she hissed at him as he sat down in front of her. "what do you think your doing idiot?" he growled at her and lashed his tail irriated.

"I need to tend to your wounds, or else they'll get infected." he growled. She glared at him but hesitantly relaxed, allowing him to apply some herbs. She glanced over at Lionblaze, and asked. "hey. You." he seemed startled that she was speaking to him, and hesitantly padded over to her.

"so I know the idiot here is the so called Jayfeather, what about you?" she smirked as Jayfeather growls but yelped as he roughly smeared some herbs on her wound. Purposely doing it roughly. She glared at him and hissed. She turned back to Lionblaze, not seeing the silver tabby smirking.

He shifted his paws and mewed, "ermm...my names Lionblaze." she twitched her nose and meowed, "hm. Lion I can understand, but why blaze at the end? Do you guys have a weird naming...ceremony...thingy?" she heard Jayfeather snort but ignored him.

Lionblaze looked a tad amused but shook his head, "um kinda, were named as kits, like me for example. As a kit, I was Lionkit, and as an apprentice, I was Lionpaw. Now I'm a warrior so I get my warrior name." she shook her head.

"right, I have no idea what your customs are but let me just say...their weird." he chuckled at her bluntness. " so you said you were part of a gang?" she instantly stiffened, and Jayfeather stopped for a moment. Curiosity got the better of him and he began to slowly probe her mind for some information about where she came from.

He frowned as he found that her mind was sealed. There was a barrier he couldn't get past, and it frustrated him slightly. He was always able to probe every cats mind. Why couldn't he do it to her?

She was silent but she managed to mew, "erm, I'd rather not talk about it." Lionblaze looked a bit disappointed but nodded. "ok so where exactly did you come from." she shrugged and licked her chest. "the city." he stared at her for a moment.

"the what?" she rolled her eyes. Damn this Tom was stupid. She groaned inwardly. now that she knew was lay behind the city, she wasn't sure if she liked what she found. The forest wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"you know the city, the big place with gray building where humans live." jayfeathers voice reached her ears as he mumbled, "so your a kitty pet?" she stared at him. These guys used the weirdest words. "I don't know what a kitty pet is idiot." he glared at her and growled. "Stop calling me that." she narrowe her eyes but turned back to Lionblaze. "he means someone who lives with two legs. The big pink things that walk on their hind legs."

Oh, they meant humans. "oh dear god, you don't mean humans do you? I'm not a pet if thats what your thinking, idiot." jayfeather growled and went back to working on her wounds. She continued to Lionblaze, "nah, I'm what you could say an alley cat, a stray, a loner."

His eyes lit with realization. "you live alone?" she opened her mouth to reply but was saved for having to answer as Jayfeather cleared his throat. "done. Your injuries are severe, due you your little struggle with a Thorn bush." he exaggerated the words thorn bush, and went on. " but your paw is broken, it will take a few moons for it to heal." her eyes widened and she struggled to stand up. She collapsed feebly, "No. I don't have time to wait a couple of moons, I need to get back!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and growled, "hey, I'm not exactly happy at having to sharing a den with you for a couple months, but you have too. Unless you leave now. You'll be dead before you could reach half way to your 'city'." she glared at him but sighed.

She need to get back, what if the Slades found Coal and Ace? What of they killed them, she wouldn't be able to protect Coal.

She gritted her teeth before growling. "fine."

...

_And that's it, sorry it wast that good, I've been self conscious bout my writing lately. So please review! Even if you didn't like it, please tell me what you think!_

_R&R_

_Darkness out. _


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! :D

anyways enjoy!

...

Chapter 3

Lionblaze sighed as he grabbed a piece of fresh-kill. He saw Cinderheart grooming her soft gray fur by the high rock and padded over to her. He winced as he walked hearing yowling in the medicine cat den. 'Scarlet' had been here for barely two days and his brother and her had been butting heads almost every minute.

"Ow! That hurt!" He heard her yowl, he heard his brother hiss back, "it wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped squirming!" He sighed in annoyance as the clan started muttering.

He finally made it towards the pretty gray she-cat and dropped the mouse in felt of her. She raised her head to look at him and smiled. "Hey Lionblaze," She purred.

"Want to share?" He offered, she nodded and scooted over for him to sit down. They ate together in silence, but a screech filled the camp.

"URGH! God damn it! Let me out of here! This idiot is driving me crazy!" He twitched his whiskers in amusement and he felt Cinderheart purr. "Stop calling me that you stupid stra-OW! What the-? Did you just slap me?!" The whole clan seems to be listening to the two cats arguing, even Bramblestar poked his head out of the den.

"Starclan, those two are like fire and ice!" Cinderheart exclaimed. He nodded in Agreement and sighed, "if Scarlet is going to stay here for a couple of moons they better get used to being den-mates." He heard them start to screech again and sighed, he stood up and shook his fur before turning to Cinderheart. "I'm going to go check on them, see ya later." She smiled but nodded and he turned towards the medicine cat den.

...

With Scarlet and jayfeather~

"Will you stop squirming!" Jayfeather growled. She turned her milky green eyes on him an glared daggers at him. "It hurts though!" He rolled his eyes and me owed exasperated, "oh stop being over dramatic and just let me do it you big kit!" She growled but grudgingly gave in. He sighed in annoyance before applying the marigold to her shoulder. She winced and gave a small hiss of pain before sighing with relief. "There, finished. Now go rest in your nest."

"No way! I've been in here for days, I want to check out this so called 'camp of yours. Besides I need a break from you." He growled, annoyed but closed his maw. Fine, he thought, if she wants to reopen her wounds again let her. He sighed and muttered, "fine, do whatever I don't care." She gave a smug snigger and lifted herself to her paws, purposely lifting her injured paw and limping towards the exit.

"She-cats." He muttered to himself, "thank Starclan I can't take a mate," the stubborn she-cat had been giving him trouble since she arrived and it was gradually getting worse. He longed to rake his claws over her ears but sadly he couldn't.

"Jayfeather?" He flicked his ear as he heard his brother Lionblaze pad inside. "Geez, the whole clan could hear you two!" He exclaimed. Jayfeather ignored him and went on to organize the herbs, sniffing in anger as he realized the mess the rogue had made.

"So where is she?" The tabby asked, jayfeather flicked his tail towards the exit and went back to cleaning the mess. "Ah...so what do you think of your new den-mate?" He asked teasingly. Jayfeather flattened his ears and hissed, "she's the most annoying she-cat I've ever met! Not to mention stubborn, rude, and difficult! She slapped me for trying to put some marigold on her-"

His brother cut him off, "so pretty much a female version of you." Jayfeather whipped his gray head towards his brother and gave him a death glare. Lionblaze chuckled nervously and flattened his ears giving a sheepish smile. Jayfeather sniffed before turning back to the herbs. His tail lashed in anger and annoyance as Lionblaze mewed, "we'll I'm going to go say hey to our 'guest', see ya later jayfeather."

He flicked an ear to show he'd heard him and Lionblaze left the den. He sighed as he fumbled with the mess, this was going to be fun.

...

Scarlet left the den and immediately felt shock and amazement run through her. Their 'camp' was huge! Huge rock walls surrounded them leaving an opening to a bramble tunnel and their were different dens and cats everywhere. As she limped through the camp, she heard a few gasps of shock and the staring of them. She felt anger seethe through her at their judgmental stares.

Scarlet whipped her head around at the cats and they immediately turned away and started whispering. She growled in annoyance but she stopped short when a delectable smell hit her nose. She looked around, trying to find the source and her teal eyes landed on a pile of food. Mice, robins, sparrows, voles and other delectables were sitting there, waiting to be eaten. She felt her stomach growl, she was starving. She hadn't eaten since the chase.

It growled again and she flattened he ears and looked down at her stomach. 'Shut up you!' She mentally scolded her stomach.

"Hey." Her head whipped upwards and she found herself locked in amber depths. It was erm...Lion...something. He looked amused and she growled in her throat. "You look hungry, come on, they don't bite." He mused, flicking his tail towards the fresh-kill pile. She flattened her ears and growled, "we'll obviously stupid."

He chuckled but meowed, "come on, I'll get you something. Your hungry, obviously." She relaxed a bit but glared at him at his last remark. He flicked his head towards the pile an started to pad towards it. she followe him silently. He turned back around with a juicy looking mouse in his jaws and her mouth watered.

He dropped it at his paws and nudged it towards her with his paw, "go ahead. I already ate." She eyed him warily and retorted, "I'm not an idiot, you could of poisoned it!" He rolled his eyes and meowed, "oh dear Starclan, just eat it!"

She glared at him before muttering, "damn you guys are weird." She turned her gaze towards the mouse and immediately started to dig in. She savored the able in her mouth, in the city, mice were extremely rare, so most alley cats had to supply with rats or eating out the the human garbage. She heard him laugh a little above her. She looked up, licking her chops and saw him looking at her wig an amused expression. "What?" She growled irritably.

"Nothing but you seemed to be really hungry, I've never seen a cat dog into a mouse like that." She felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment and looked away. Muttering to herself. "So what's it like in the city? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "so your serious? Your never been to the city? Wow. Well, it's full of humans and buildings and of course alley cats like me." He nodded for her to continue and she went on, "we lived their ever since my parents...passed on." Pity and sorrow filled his eyes and he murmured, "oh, I'm so sorry..." She nodded but he asked, "you said we?" She inwardly groaned, "yes...I live with my little brother there."

"You have a brother?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. She hissed, "isn't that what I just said, stupid?!" He flattened his ears and she sighed, "look, I'm sorry ok?" He nodded but before he could say anything a voice interrupted them, "hey Lionblaze!" Hey both turned their heads to see Icecloud padding up to them, "hey Icecloud," he greeted. The so called 'Icecloud' turned her white head towards her and her eyes widened when they landed on her pelt, "woah...so it's true.."

Scarlet flattened her ears and asked bitterly, "what?" Icecloud stated at her for a little longer before coughing awkwardly and shaking her head. "N-nothing but everyone was talking about how your fur was blood red, and well, I didn't believe it until i saw you." She growled inwardly, but nodded, "hm, well thanks for the information, 'icecloud'." The she-cat seemed surprised by her bitterness and lowered her head and backing away, "yeah..erm ok I-I'll see you later then..." She awkwardly padded away and she stared after her. She turned back to Liomblaze, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Go ahead." She muttered. She felt his amber gaze burning into her pelt but he didn't budge. "Go ahead and what?" He asked.

She sighed, "Go ahead and ask about my pelt and tell me how weird it is." She waited for him to answer but he never did. "Scarlet, I'm not going to ask I you don't want me to, besides I don't think your pelt is weird, it's just different. There's nothing wrong with being different, it make you unique, and I for one think your pelt is rather pretty."

She raised her eyes up in surprise, and saw him smiling at her slightly. He don't think she was weird looking? He was the only cat to think so besides her brother and Ace. She looked up at him and muttered, "thanks...I mean you know, for saying all that..." He nodded and smiled wider. She got what he was thinking and immediately drew back. "Hey,hey,hey! Nuh Nuh Nuh, oh hell no. Just no." He threw his head back and busted out laughing. She glared at him but couldn't help but let out a small smile. He was easy to get along with that was for sure, an she was not one to get along with easily, her temperamental nature kept cats away if her pelt alone didn't. When he finally stopped, he meowed still chuckling, "your not that bad you know, for a stray." She flicked her tail in annoyance at the last remark but smirked a little. "Thanks same with you."

He grinned and asked "anyway so you have a brother right? Where is he?" Her smirk immediately turned into a frown. He noticed her reaction and flattened one ear, "oh, I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine..."

She shook her head and looked at him wearily before sighing, "no. It's fine. I live with my brother back in the city. I guess I've been his protector ever since our parents passed. He's still there." Liomblaze nodded, his amber eyes filled with interest and curiosity. "Well what happened? Why are you here? Why isn't your brother with you?" She felt impatience prickle her pelt and she answered stiffly, "I think you got enough out of me for one day." Disappointment filled his eyes and he meowed, "Starclan, your a mysterious one aren't you?"

She snorted, "ok seriously, Starclan? Thunderclan? What the hell are those?" Lionblaze rolled his eyes but sat down. She did the same, eyeing him expectantly. "Huuuuh. I guess going to have to explain everything don't I? Well, thunderclan is the name of our camp. Each of us are either thunderclan apprentices, warriors, elders and so on. There are four clans, Thunderclan obviously, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. But-" she cut him off.

"Ok, weird, weird, weird, aaaaand weird again. But what about that Starclan thing?" He sighed but continued. "Starclan is the clan of heavenly warriors. Our warrior ancestors. When a warrior falls, they join Starclan. You know that thick band of stars at night?" She nodded. "That's silverpelt. When we die, we join them up there and get our own star." She stared at him for a moment before bursting out in a for of laughter. He stared at her in confusion until she was done. When she finally finished, she turned her gaze back on him and saw his confused look. "Dude, your serious? Oh my god, that...is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. Warrior ancestors? Silverpelt? Only a kit would believe in that load of crap."

Lionblaze glared at her, "no it's not! It's true!" She rolled her blue green eyes. "Riiiiight, sure it is. But do keep going. I find it amusing." She joked. The golden tabby sighed in annoyance but looked up to meet her gaze. Her teal eyes were swimming with amusement as disbelief. He found his eyes locked on her own as he continued. "Fine, I'll tell you. The leaders also get nine lives from Starclan..."

...

Well that's it for now sorry the chapter sucked big time. But I'll try to update some time soon. Read and review please!

R&R

Darkness


End file.
